Popeye
Popeye 'is the main protagonist of the same title franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Popeye VS. Asterix * Popeye vs Axe Cop (Adopted by Shakaboy) * Popeye VS Bugs Bunny * Popeye vs Chuck Norris * 'Popeye vs. Doctor Manhattan (Completed) * Popeye vs Donald Duck (Abandoned) * Popeye vs Donkey Kong * Popeye Vs Galactus * Godzilla vs Popeye (Completed) * Goku vs Popeye (Abandoned) * Popeye vs Hulk (Completed) * Kirby VS Popeye * Mario VS Popeye (Completed) * Popeye vs. Mickey Mouse * Popeye vs. Mighty Mouse (Completed) * Popeye vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Completed) * Nick Dolch vs Popeye * Popeye VS Saitama (Completed) * Sonic VS Popeye * Popeye vs Spongebob Squarepants (Completed) * Popeye vs Superman * Thor vs. Popeye * Wario vs Popeye * Popeye vs Donkey Kong (Completed) Battles Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Felix the Cat * Hercules (Disney) * Rayman (...) * Thanos * Valvatorez (Disgaea) *Shazam (DC Comics) History Death Battle Info Background * Aliases: Popeye the Sailorman * Age: 42 * Height: 5'6" * Occupation: Sailor, Boxer, Carpenter, Spinach Farmer, Restaurant Owner, Actor/Performer, Gym Instructor, Black Smith, etc. * Affiliation: The Navy, Sweethaven (Hometown) * Likes: Spinach, Olive Oyl, Sweet Pea, fighting, sailing, fishing, adventure, animals, freedom, the USA, and Superman comics Feats *Absurd feats of strength **Punched Bluto so hard that he circled the Earth (Blow Me Down!: 1933) **Punched a ship's mast so hard that it turned into clothing pins **Punched a fish so hard that it turned into food cans **Punched a High Striker game so hard that the weight knocked off the bell and continued to fly into the moon; giving the moon a black eye. **Can throw baseballs with precise accuracy simply by flexing his bicep **When Bluto cut down a bridge, Popeye simply dragged the landmass towards him to close the gap. **Punched a tree so hard it turned into a coffin for Bluto **Destroyed an oncoming train with one punch **Fought and defeated a lightningbolt; a feat so impressive that it scared away the stormclouds. **When he ate his spinach, he turned invisible and proceeded to uppercut 32 ghosts one at a time. (Spooky Swabs: 1957) **Able to drill through a brick wall with his bare hands, without eating any spinach! (Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor: 1936) *Virtually invincible **An iron maiden's spikes bent when trying to crush him. **A sniper tried to headshot Popeye; only for the bullet to bounce back and hit the sniper. **While walking under a Pile Driver the machine struck Popeye directly onto his crown. But the recoil of the impact destroyed the machine while Popeye was oblivious to the event. **Unharmed by lightning strikes to the head **After getting completely vaporized by a laser, Popeye re-materialized by eating spinach: SOMEHOW. Weaknesses *Before eating his spinach; Popeye's strength is significantly weaker. Some depictions of Popeye are not superhuman without spinach. **The effects of the spinach are temporary; (although there is no constant time limit). *His spinach can power-up his opponents as well; any enemy able to steal his spinach will be able to mimic Popeye's absurd feats of power. *Popeye's later depictions are not as absurd as his original cartoons/comics. *Popeye is very aggressive and is willing to pick a fight, even against obviously stronger opponents. Gallery. Popeye 2016.jpg|Popeye in his scrapped 2016 movie appearance. (Note: He does not have his iconic Pipe and Tattoo. Popeye is OP plz nerf.jpeg|List of Popeye's feats Trivia The official words to Popeye's song can be found at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8O0PwGSoO0 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Popeye Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Toon Force Users